bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aladdin
The Character Aladdin is whats known as a Magi, or Creator. At first glance, he seems like that of a small child, and his innocence may seem to show that much as well, however he is extremely wise for his age, knowing the major differences between right and wrong, good and evil. Though he doesn't seem it, Aladdin has the power to control the Rukh, which is the essence of life, but seem like small white butterflies to those with magic affinity who can see them. When he manipulates the Rukh, it can either be used as a neutral magic, or formed into elements, which Aladdin only has minor power over at the moment. Skills and Abilities Aladdin has the ability to use minor magic through the energy around him, or the Rukh. Magi's are considered loved by the Rukh, and therefore have the ability to use a lot of their magic through them as oppose to his own Magoi, though more advanced spells require it. He has the potential to access great and powerful spells, if ever taught or trained. *Borg: Using the Rukh as well as his own Magoi (Mana). He can create a small but powerful shield around himself. *Magoi Shot: Similar to a Ki shot, he uses the Rukh to shoot a small blast of energy at the opponent. (Current strength: Weak) *Harharl Infagarl: A decent magic attack using the element of fire converted by either the Rukh, or a nearby fire source. Requires him to use magoi as well (Current strength: Moderate) Personality Aladdin is a small, but kind child. He is very innoecent though he does have quite a fond love of large breasts. He will almost immediately jump on any woman who has them and play with them. Despite his tendancy for that, he is a good soul and does seek out the best in even the most corrupt of people. He believes that if someone has fallen into depravity or darkness that they can be fixed and helped. If he can not save them, he will do all in his power to help those who need protection, and if the enemy is truly evil, he will do what he can to fight them. History Aladdin is not sure how he came to be as his actual birth is unknown to himself. He one day appeared in front of Wayne Manor in a bright shining light lying down in the front yard. Since then he has been seeking out friends and trying to find his purpose in life, as he senses there is a lot of chaos in this universe. He wishes to help restore order in whatever way he can. Aladdin was recently attacked in the northern part of the city of Town, and injured by a couple of thugs. He was saved by a few of Towns resident's and miraculously lived, though he had taken a few severe injuries. A large amount of magoi was used in his body to help sustain his wounds, but unbeknownst to Aladdin, he wasn't the one who provided it. Ugo, the djinn that lived in Aladdin's flute, used up his magoi in order to protect and save Aladdin as he laid there unconscious. As a result, Ugo was unable to be summoned any more causing the flute to lose its magic essence. Due to this, Ugo has passed on, becoming one with the Rukh like all other creatures will one day. Aladdin was able to say his parting goodbyes and hear Ugo's last wishes. He now move's forward, growing and training to become stronger. Relationship Guide *Hueco Mundo - Friend *Anghel Higure - Friend Category:Characters